Ippikiookami (lone wolf)
by williamsangel88
Summary: Harry didn't mind getting cheated, robbed or even killed a few times by various ninja in various ways if it meant spending but two seconds with this beautiful man. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with this mysterious, dangerous and gorgeous man? MasterofDeath!Harry, Slash, slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Ippikiookami (lone wolf)**

**Summary:** Harry didn't mind getting cheated, robbed or even killed a few times by various ninja in various ways if it meant spending but two seconds with this beautiful man. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with this mysterious, dangerous and gorgeous man? MasterofDeath!Harry, Slash, Lemon, slight AU.

**Disclaimer:** As per usual I own zilch, zip, nada, absolutely nothing.

**Warnings: **Slash and Lemons in later chapters. Language, violence, graphic scenes.

**Paring: **Harry/Kakashi

**A/N: I like Harry/Kakashi stories though and find that there aren't nearly enough (hint, hint). Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

_**Settling in**_

Harry let out a sigh in relief when the gates of Konoha appeared in sight. Travelling alone might not have been the best idea. Not when it came to the Hidden Continents anyway, but there had been no-one willing to travel with him. Most of his old friends were either dead, dying or too old to travel long distances. That was the downside of being 'Master of Death'.

While Harry looked to be in his early thirties, he was actually close to a hundred. This meant that he had his fare share of experiences in everything concerning life. He had lived through two, almost three, wars, fighting both times on the front lines. He had travelled every continent of the Earth and witnessed murders, rapes, unnecessary violence and racism. But he had also seen kindness in its purest form, love, birth and freedom. He had his fare share of relationships with both sex, though had never felt the need to settle down. Never had he found a man or woman who was willing to stay with him until the end. Or their end anyway.

The raven head had studied every language, every culture and every aspect of both the Magical and the mundane world (he had stopped calling the mundane _Muggles_ after Voldemort had been defeated). What better way to spend his hundred years then study and travel? Harry hadn't been alone for one moment, but seeing his closest friends living their lives he had felt a loneliness settle deep into his bones.

Out of all his Hogwarts friends, only Hermione was still alive. The Weasley clan had expended quite a bit, all leaving behind children and grandchildren but George and Charlie. George had died young, never really able to fill the hole his twin had left behind. Charlie had always been more interested in men and had been happily living together with his husband when he was killed in a freak accident. Harry's other Hogwarts friends had all lived happy and fulfilling lives, all leaving behind their own legacies through work and family.

Harry's Godson, Teddy Lupin, grew up to be a pioneer at the field of Magical Creatures and Potion making. Due to his research a cure had been found for werewolves and other bites from Magical Creatures which forced a change. Sure the cure had to be administered within twenty-four hours after the injury meaning that he hadn't been able to heal existing werewolves from their afflictions, but it had made the Wizarding World more accepting of the cursed few.

It had been Teddy's death which drove Harry to the Hidden Continents. Hermione, who had not stopped researching anything she had found interesting (which basically meant everything), had stumbled upon the information quite by chance. It had actually been mentioned in a book Harry had picked up in Japan as a gift for his long time friend and sister. She had researched every bit she could about these Elemental Counties and relied every bit of it to Harry.

The raven head had packed accordingly and spread word that he was looking for a travelling companion to explore this 'new' world. Many had turned up, but after hearing about the ritual they had to go through and the fact that they, most likely, would never be able to return, all had high tailed out of his current 'home'. Hermione had joked that she would come with him, but after all the preparations had been made and the circle had been drawn onto her hardwood floors, she had fallen seriously ill.

"Don't you dare stay for my sake Harry James Potter or I will haunt you till the day Death does claim you," she had insisted on her deathbed. "We can die together in this world and you can live on in this new world for all of us. And you better settle down with someone there or I will rally everyone together to annoy you until you do." Hermione and Harry settled everything with the Goblins and their family and both died the moment Harry disappeared from the Earth. Only to appear in the next.

It had been about two years now since he had landed in the Hidden Countries and travelled its lands. He had met a great many people and lived a low profile life. He had been robbed a few times yes, but had always been able to reclaim his belongings so he made no big deal out of it. The raven head had also landed in quite a few fights, most of them unintentionally. The few times he had landed into fights intentionally he had been high-strung and provoked (and also quite drunk) or fought to help others.

Harry had lost count of the amount of times he had been poisoned, though it had helped him work on his antidotes. In his travels he had healed a great many of people because of his vast knowledge on poisons and wounds. Harry had perfected his spell work to heal Chakra wounds as well. The first time he had tried to heal a ninja, the man had to be Stunned so he wouldn't be in pain while Harry healed his patient. The man had died under his care and while it hadn't been the first person he hadn't been able to safe, he had still felt the guilt for months.

The raven head actually died at some point, or at least had come very close to dying, after he ended up trying to safe a Kunoichi. She had been separated from her team and had been forced to fight a missing nin when the man wouldn't leave her alone. Not that he had blamed the criminal in the slightest for attacking the Kunoichi but he could have at least been a little more careful about swinging his giant sword around. Harry was sure he had been cleaved in half before his magic kicked in to save him once more.

The Kunoichi had been dead by the time Harry had recovered and the missing nin had disappeared once more. Not being able to leave her to the elements, Harry brought her back to the nearest village, leaving her at the hospital to be identified and send home to be laid to rest.

Harry had stayed in quite a few ninja villages, getting the feel of their profession but always keeping his distance. They would always be suspicious of him at first before warming up slightly. When word would start to spread about Harry's fixing and healing abilities and the prying eyes would not stay away, he would always move. That is why it took two years for Harry to finally reach the gates of the most peaceful ninja village out of all the Hidden Continents.

The raven head adjusted his backpack, silently wishing for a more comfortable stay in Konoha, and stepped towards the Gate post. "Good afternoon gentlemen," Harry greeted the two guards, startling one of them. The old Wizard watched in amusement as the man picked himself up off the ground while his partner laughed loudly over his actions. He chuckled softly, his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Afternoon sir," the one who had remained seated said, biting back his laughter. "Welcome to Konoha. What can we do for you today?"

Harry stared into the lone dark eye, the other covered by the man's hair, and felt that these two could be trusted and were very loyal. "I would like to sign in and if you could point me in the direction of the Administration Building?"

"Here to stay for a while then?" the guard asked politely, trying to ignore his partner who was trying to kick him for laughing earlier. He took a set of papers from beneath his booth and gave them to Harry. "You will need to fill these out. The original you need to give to the administrator, one copy we will keep here and the third you may keep for yourself."

"Thank you," Harry replied politely, speed reading the standard paperwork. "You will need these I take it?" And he handed his travelling papers and passport. The guard accepted them and checked them over while Harry filled out the paperwork, skilfully penning down every bit of information with his own charcoal pen. _Kaede_ was the name he had picked out, which meant Maple in this language. It wasn't too obvious and would create a little distance since the mangled version of his name just sounded strange. He had no wish to insult his parents like that.

While Harry filled out his paperwork a ninja appeared at the guard station. "Ah Kakashi-san," the other guard replied, rushing towards the new arrival. "How did it go?" In the early days Harry would have looked up, but the raven head knew that when a civilian was at the gate most ninja chose to tell a few details through hand signs. Learning the hand signs had been a waste of time as well, since every village had their own sign language.

"As well as expected," Kakashi, the ninja, replied. His voice was slightly muffled as if he was wearing a mask. The fact that the man was a Shinobi, Harry thought it high likely that this was the case. "My students have already gone for their check-up."

"Will you be joining us tonight at the BBQ?" the guard asked in a slightly hopeful tone. "25 is something to celebrate."

The other ninja remained silent for a while, seemingly contemplating his answer. Growing tired of copying all the information down, Harry quickly cast a wandless copying charm before handing over his paperwork. "Here you go my good man."

The guard was quick to scan the information and Harry watched the man's expressions carefully. Suddenly he frowned, did a quick check with the Harry's travelling papers and passport before looking up. The raven head felt a little nervous but did not let it show to the guard, they might take it the wrong way. "Something wrong with the paperwork?" he asked, holding out his hand. "Don't tell me they messed something up in the last village."

The guard seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "No it's nothing, just… are you really _the_ Kaede?" When Harry looked a little confused, the guard continued. "Like the guy who saved the daughter of the Fire Daimyou?"

The old Wizard groaned softly. He knew he shouldn't have intervened that last time. "I knew it," he muttered. "But still… gossiping nutters…" Harry sighed and looked directly into that lone eye, staring long enough to see the glint of the other between the man's thick, black hair. "I though I would have at least a few months before that bit of information would reach this far."

The guard blinked before laughing and Harry was sure the two other ninja were chuckling as well. "Something like that will spread through the Fire Nation, and probably the rest of the Elemental Nations, like wild fire. Nothing happens to the Fire Daimyou and his family that we won't hear about." The guard chuckled again before handing back Harry's paperwork. "I'm Kamizuki Izumo by the way and that there is my partner Hagane Kotetsu. It's good to meet you Kaede-san."

Harry nodded in greeting, realizing that the other ninja, Kakashi, had already disappeared. He placed his paperwork back in his inside pocket and with a resigned sigh asked for directions to the Administration Building. "Keep walking straight ahead," Kamizuki said, pointing towards the centre street which seemed to lead towards the big red tower. "The administration is on the ground floor and they will make an appointment for you to speak with the Hokage. She's probably still in the missions office, but Iruka is there as well so she will be able to speak with you. Should you need to get housing of any kind you will need her permission as well. If you can't find any housing by night time you're welcome to sleep in our flat."

The old Wizard felt confused about the kind offer. Never had he been voluntarily given an offer of sharing a room by a ninja, let alone one who he had only met just now. "You're very kind," the Wizard replied with a nod. He bade the two ninja good day before making his way towards the Hokage tower.

…

Konoha was certainly more eccentric then any of the other ninja villages Harry had visited. Much like the others ninja had been everywhere here as well. Through the crowds of civilians as well as jumping on the roof tops. Only the children seemed to still gaze up every now and then when another ninja jumped past. Most of the civilians would steer clear of the ninja, always giving them wide space to walk past. Harry wasn't like those civilians as was clear when he nearly barrelled into a pair who were conversing in the middle of the street. He paid them no mind, not even saying sorry, and just continued on his way. If they wanted to stand in the middle of the street then that was their problem, not his.

Of course that wasn't the only thing which set Konoha apart from the other villages. The buildings were colourful and seemed to be build around the old trees the village held. They gave Konoha an almost homely feel and Harry felt completely relaxed when he finally entered the Administration Building. Handing over his paperwork the old Wizard waited patiently until he was allowed to talk with the Hokage. He was happy just to stare out of the window and watch the people go by, feeling peace finally settle into his bones. _I've done it everyone_, Harry thought to himself as his thoughts briefly strayed to his long dead friends and family. _I think this place will do fine indeed._

"Kaede-san?" Harry turned to watch the secretary smile kindly at him. "The Hokage will see you now. This way please." She guided him through the tower, until they came to stand in front of what Harry presumed was the Hokage's office. The Hokage's secretary, or assistant, was waiting for them. "This is Kaede-san," the civilian secretary said, gesturing towards Harry who nodded politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kaede-san," the Hokage's assistant said politely. "My name is Katou Shizune. Follow me please." They were interrupted by a loud and chirpy barking. It seemed to worry Shizune's pet piglet slightly. It snorted softly and jumped into the Hokage's assistant's arms where he cuddled into her chest. Harry turned to watch a black puppy running towards them, clearly tired but seemingly still energetic enough to bark all the way to him.

He shot an apologetic look at Shizune and the other secretary, who was frowning at the puppy in disapproval before moving back downstairs. "I do apologise Katou-san," Harry said to her before turning his stern green gaze back to the puppy who was instantly quiet. "If I remember correctly I refused when you intended to accompany me. I do not believe I went back on my word since I left you in the last village."

The puppy whined softly and looked up at him with large grey eyes. Eyes which were so like his godfather's and for a moment Harry felt fifteen again, watching his godfather fall. "Damn you and your large eyes," he muttered, earning an enthusiastic waggle from the puppy's tail making it nearly fall over. "Very well then," the old Wizard said with a long suffering sigh and he picked up the puppy which snuggled into his chest. "It seems I will not be registrating only myself Katou-san."

Shizune chuckled softly, her dark eyes alight with mirth. "Partners usually appear when you least expect them to," she said knowingly. "Tonton also appeared when we least expected it and he has been loyal to us ever since." She patted the little piglet fondly who snorted softly. Harry had never seen such pride in a piglet. The old Wizard looked down at the sleeping puppy. _Partner huh_, he thought to himself.

As they walked towards wherever the Hokage was meeting him, Shizune told Harry a little about how they found Tonton and in return the older Wizard spoke about how he met the little puppy in the last village. He had saved it from drowning and nursed it back to health before planning to leave it so it could find a family. The pup had followed him through the entire village and when Harry left he thought he had gotten rid of it, but it had apparently followed him all the way to Konoha.

They were laughing softly when they entered a circler room which had the words _Mission Office_ on the door and hanging from the ceiling in a great banner. The only two people left in the room where a man and a woman. The man was obviously a Chuunin making the large busty woman the Hokage. She was strong, Harry could tell just by looking at her, and she had earned her respect by at least the Chuunin and her assistant. "Hokage-sama," he greeted politely, bowing as was expected of him.

Brown eyes looked at him as if they were trying to figure out his character in those three seconds. "Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, walking quickly to the Hokage's side. "This is Kaede-san. He wishes to stay here in Konoha."

"Kaede, you say?" the Chuunin suddenly asked and the Hokage shot him a look. "Not _the_ Kaede who saved the Fire Daimyou's daughter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh for Heaven sake," he said, wondering if he was going to hear this every time he would be introduced. "It was nothing more then a snake bite and the girl shouldn't have been in the forest to start with. Had she been anyone else's daughter you would have never heard of me."

Shizune chuckled softly as Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow and the Chuunin coloured pink at Harry's outburst. "I'm not sure if I…" the Chuunin started but the Hokage waved his comments away. "It's alright Umino-san," she said. "I'm sure he meant nothing by it. Besides Kaede-san, I have heard of you before you even saved the Daimyou's daughter." This time it was Harry's turn to look at her questioningly. "Because of the new treaty with Sunagakure I am in frequent contact with them. I heard them speak of your skills as well. It seems you are not only good in healing Kaede-san."

Huffing slightly, the older Wizard shifted the pup in his arms so he could reach for his paperwork. "We could talk about my skills all day, but I've already had quite a long journey and would like to get settled before sun down. Kamizuki-san may have offered to share his apartment but I would like to think I at least tried to find something."

"Izumo offered to share?" the Chuunin muttered, clearly confused.

"So it would seem," Harry said before staring into the Hokage's brown eyes again. "Do I pass or is there a written exam as well?"

Tsunade chuckled and shook her head, taking the paperwork from him. She checked it and flipped through his passport absentmindedly before signing some new paperwork. "Sign here please," she muttered, sliding the paperwork across the desk while still flipping through his passport. Harry scanned the documents. It was basically saying that being part of a ninja village had it's risks and they were not responsible should anything happen to him while inside the village unless it was under attack. Depending on his job he could get free health care and free use of the library, and all that stuff. Basically he was to keep out of ninja business unless he was asked to or if he wanted help.

"You seem to have travelled a lot," Tsunade commented when Harry signed the paperwork and handed it back to her. "Do you have any older passports and paperwork?"

"The curse of being on the road is that you can get robbed," Harry said with a chuckle earning a understanding nod. "Very well," Tsunade said, checking everything before giving it an official stamp and another signature. "Then the only thing…" she was interrupted by a masked Shinobi who Shunshin'd into the _Mission Office_.

"Hokage-sama, your presence is needed at the hospital," the masked Shinobi said, waiting for further instruction. Tsunade leaped up, quickly ordered for Iruka to help him further before she and her assistant disappeared from the office.

"Well let me at least be the first to welcome you as a citizen to Konoha," Iruka said with a smile. "Come, I'll show you around town."

…

Umino Iruka proved to be a great source of information, then again he had to be considering the Chuunin was a teacher at the Academy. Iruka told him the history of the village as they toured it, stopping at a few flats and houses along the way. He also explained that most of the Clan Compounds had their own districts close together and most ninja lived in those areas as well. There were restaurants and bars which were only visited by ninja. This came as a relief to Harry, something the Chuunin noticed right away.

"In Ishigakure I once got involved into a fight between a drunk Kunoichi and a civilian pervert," the Wizard explained with a grimace. "It wasn't pretty and even though the civilian was trying to molest her I don't think she would have been too happy if she had killed him in her drunken state. I mean she very nearly killed me when I let her sleep it off in my room. I think I still have the scars."

Iruka chuckled. "Kunoichi can be quite violent at times," the Chuunin said with a distant look in his eyes as if he was remembering someone. They walked in a comfortable silence before they passed a lone house on the edge of the village. It wasn't close to anything and seemed to be situated in between the civilian and the ninja sector. Harry stared at it and the peaceful feeling, which had settled inside of him as he walked, increased as he looked at it. The puppy chose that moment to wake up, yawning cutely before turning its big grey eyes to Harry.

The Wizard chuckled and gestured towards the abandoned house. "What do you think?" he asked not really knowing why he was asking the puppy's permission. "It looks peaceful enough, doesn't it?"

The puppy barked cheerfully, waggling its tail enthusiastically. "I take that as a yes then," the Wizard said with a smile. "We'll take this one." And Harry turned to Iruka who was looking at him with surprise clearly evident on his face. "What?"

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, take a look inside first before planning on buying it?" Iruka asked, like that was the most logical thing to do. "This place has been empty since the Kyuubi attacked which is thirteen years ago, give or take a few days. _Months actually_. Its a miracle it's still standing at all. And they say it's haunted."

Harry snorted. "Haunted?" he said with an amused smile, making the corners of his eyes crinkle. "My Umino-san I would almost say you don't want me to buy this house. Do _you_ want to live in it?"

"N-no," the Chuunin said, blushing in embarrassment. "I just…" but he shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unable to think of a good argument for Harry not to buy the property. Before Iruka could embarrass himself further, an ANBU appeared before them with a puff of smoke. Both looked at the masked Shinobi in surprise and the puppy barked a little at the new arrival. "Neko-san?" Iruka asked.

The ANBU nodded his greeting to the Chuunin but turned to address Harry instead. "Kaede-san?" the ANBU asked and Harry nodded in confirmation. "Godaime-sama has asked you assist her at the hospital. I am to take you too her."

Harry raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to argue with the masked Shinobi, but sighed instead and held the puppy out to Iruka. "If you wouldn't mind taking care of this one Umino-san?" and the Chuunin accepted the puppy in a daze. "And if you could find the owners of this house and tell them I wish to buy it. I don't think they would object too much. I will come and find you when I'm done so I can treat you to dinner of some kind."

Iruka waved the offer away. "I have a birthday party tonight," he said. "You may join me since you already know the birthday boy and his partner."

"We shall see," the Wizard said with a smile and he nodded his thanks before gesturing for the ANBU that he was ready to go. Shunshin was nothing like Apparition as it was incomplete, but Harry preferred the sensation of the fast form of travel. Being squeezed through a tube and travelling at the speed of light had its advantages of course. It was a lot faster then 'jumping' at high speeds, but nothing beat the feeling of the wind blowing through your hair. Harry had toyed with the idea of adjusting it slightly so he could combine the two techniques, but hadn't been successful so far.

Harry was quite calm as he entered the hospital via the roof even if the ANBU seemed anxious to get him to the Godaime as fast as he could. The Wizard was ushered into an operating room where the Godaime was flipping through a large tomb. "You know I'm beginning to wonder if I should change my name," Harry said as he entered the room, undoing himself of his backpack and coat before covering his hair and hands. He cast a wandless cleaning charm so he wouldn't infect the patient who was being restrained by four Shinobi healers and Shizune. Tsunade looked up for a moment. "I haven't been here for a total of three hours and am already summoned to assist in the hospital." He shuddered slightly. "I really do hate hospital."

The Hokage waved the ANBU away and gestured for Harry to come closer. "That's too bad," Tsunade said and she placed a dark swirling substance in front of him. It was floating in what looked like Murtlap Essence. Harry bend over it thoughtfully and sniffed it. "Very nifty," he muttered, trying to get past the sickeningly sweet smell to get to the bitter and almost acidy smell. "You can barely smell the monkhood."

The Wizard waved aside the medic-nin's before bowing over the patient's naked body. Unidentified black spots had appeared on the Shinobi's skin, a red circle around each one which stood out on the sickly pale skin. A sheen of sweat shone on the Shinobi's forehead, dampening the youngsters dark hair. His eyeballs were shooting left and right rapidly underneath his eyelids, confirming Harry's suspicion of a fever induced sleep. "Have you giving him anything?"

Harry unsealed his bottomless bag and took out his antidote and potions storage chest. "Just a standard dose of pain reliever," Tsunade said, still sitting at her desk and flipping through her book. Harry could tell by the tone of her voice that she was curious about what was in the chest though. The Wizard hummed softly and picked out a Fever Breaking Potion before opening the Shinobi's mouth and forcing the kid to drink it. A lot of sputtering followed and after a deep sigh the youngster broke out of his fever.

Cracking one eye open a dark eye stared up at Harry who was already returning with a Antidote for Uncommon Poisons. "Drink this," the Wizard commanded and pored the potions down the kid's throat before he could blink. Placing his hand over his patient's mouth Harry forced the Shinobi to swallow. By now the kid was almost fully awake and started clawing against Harry's hand, but the Wizard refused to let go. "I need to know if you remember anything about the poison. It might help us cure you faster. The Antidote I gave you is not responding to the markings on your body."

The youngster calmed a little when his eyes travelled around the operating room. He seemed to recognise the place and calmed down even more. Harry removed his hand so the kid could speak. "I can't remember," he said softly and the Wizard heard the upcoming hysteria. "Oh Kami-sama I can't remember."

"Calm down," Harry ordered. Sleeping Draft already in hand he placed it against the Shinobi's lips. "Take this. You're in good hands." His patient already started to swallow the potion before he even noticed and within seconds the child was asleep once more. "The Antidote I gave him will battle the poison in the bloodstream but these markings don't seem effected by it. Do you know anything about them yet?"

Harry cast a quick diagnostic charm and watched as one fifth of the poison was chased out of the system. "I haven't been able to find anything yet which reacts to it," Tsunade said. "Wait… Bitterroot."

Sharp green eyes shot up to look at the Godaime. "Good," was all he said before opening a draw in the chest which held burning pasts. "Bitterroot," he muttered and he took a container with the right label. "Good thing I made this stuff not too long ago. Kisaragi had some Bitterroot so I couldn't pass up the opportunity to Burning Bitterroot Balm."

Choosing one of the larger spots on the child's chest, Harry gently rubbed on the Balm. After another specialised diagnostic charm, Harry cursed softly. "Three more," he muttered to the room in general and handed the balm to Shizune. "Lightly apply these to the black spots but be sure to not let it touch anything else."

The Hokage's assistant nodded, pulled on new gloves and started to work while Harry rummaged through his Potions chest again. "Let's see if this works," the Wizard muttered and he picked up a star shaped container. "You are lucky, my friend, that I still have this. It should work." And he rubbed the green salve onto the blackened wound. It wouldn't interfere with the Bitterroot Balm, actually it complimented it perfectly, and would push trough where it was needed. Sure enough, after a minute, the blackness in the wound disappeared leaving behind an ugly looking purplish bit of skin with a irritated red line around it.

"Number two," Harry said. "Be careful with it and don't use too much. It's been with me for five years so it's strong." One of the Healers took it off of Harry, muttering among his colleagues as they wondered what all the salves were. Harry contemplated using Murtlap Essence for the angry red lines but wondered if it was enough.

"Anything else in that little chest of yours before I start looking for things you've already found," Tsunade asked from across the room. Harry looked up with a grin and a sparkle in his emerald eyes. She raised a challenging eyebrow and the raven head's grin became a smirk. "What was that last one?"

"Star grass salve," Harry said and he cast another diagnostic charm. "Alright, find me the last missing cure and I will try to get rid of the red line."

For a moment Harry was sure he had gone too far in giving the Hokage orders, but she merely stared him down with her brown eyes which reminded Harry slightly of Hermione. "You had better watch your mouth _Gaki_, before I make you stay here," she growled.

Green eyes narrowed and ever so slightly Harry pushed against her Chakra with his Magic. "Watch who you call _Gaki_, Godaime-sama," the Wizard said in a warning tone. They stared at each other for some time before breaking away. The two medics would battle it out when there wasn't a patient they were trying to cure.

Furiously Harry searched through his chest. Cures for common poisons and uncommon ones, snake bites and specialized snake venom so he could add it to an antidote should he need it. Burning paste and a cure for boils. Truth serum and even Draught of Peace and Draught of the Living Dead were in his small potions chest. Potion ingredients were kept in a special container with preservation charms on them. A few empty vials clinked together when Harry finally found what he was looking for. He held up the clear liquid with a positively gleeful expression.

"Got it!" two excited voices sounded through the operating room and the attending medics snorted in amusement. Brown eyes met green and tried to stare each other down again before giving up. "You first," Tsunade said, this time removing herself from the chair to check his work so far. Harry nodded sharply and opened the vial. He removed a sterile brush, dipped it into the Murtlap Essence and brushed in on the red line. They waited patiently and let out a sigh of relief when the red marking disappeared.

"Well done," Tsunade said approvingly. She handed over a piece of paper where a single word was written. "Got anything with that in it?"

"Wartcap?" Harry muttered frowning slightly. He thought it was more of a magical substance but apparently it was used here as well. "I haven't heard of this for years. The thing is that you can't just apply it. It's a powder which needs to be added to a potion, but I only know its used in… hold on." Rummaging through another pocket he pulled out his Godson's book. "It should be in here somewhere."

When Tsunade peered over his shoulder to stare at the book all she saw was Romaji letters but written in a language she couldn't read. Harry quickly penned down the ingredients he needed for this experimental potion. "This is what I need," Harry said and he held out the piece of paper. One of the medics, after receiving a nod from the Hokage, quickly gathered up all the ingredients.

The Wizard stared at the Hokage for a thoughtful moment before receiving a questioning eyebrow. He smiled fleetingly and started to clear some space for him to set up a small cauldron over a magical fire. "Thank you for trusting me on this Godaime-sama," Harry said when he lined up the ingredients and started to prepare them for use.

Konoha's Hokage pursed her lips slightly as if she didn't quite agree with what Harry said. "Yes well, thank you for taking my invitation. I'm not sure if we would have been able to treat him this fast if you hadn't been here."

"Are you underestimating your own abilities?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, concentrating when he pulverized deer antler. "You are one of the Great Sannin are you not? Senju Tsunade, the Slug Princess, known for her healing and her powerful fist. You would have solved this riddle in the end Tsunade-sama. It was just lucky that I know a lot about poisons and their antidotes."

Tsunade chuckled. "Isn't that underestimating your own abilities as well Kaede-san?"

Harry smiled, carefully mixing in the Wartcap and stirring anti-clockwise. "I was always very good in underestimating my own abilities Tsunade-sama." And he stirred twice in a clockwise direction before stirring anti-clockwise again. He counted very carefully, repeating the process three more times before adding the chopped mushrooms. The Wizard waited until the potion turned a deep dark brown before he added three drops of salamander blood. Harry took the potion off of the fire and stirred a little bit longer until it turned a deep red. He added the last ingredient and watched with bated breath as the potion slowly turned purple.

With relief Harry let out a long, relaxing breath and fell back onto the floor. "I haven't felt this nervous since my Potions lessons. By my lucky stars I swear that I could see it explode in my face."

Tsunade chuckled in amusement, curiosity alight in her brown eyes and the Hokage stood from where she had been sitting. Harry wondered just when the woman had taken a seat, but shrugged his stiff shoulders and sat up again. With a pipette he sucked up some of the potion and with a slightly trembling hand he moved it to hover above the wound. For some reason he didn't seem to be able to stop his hand from trembling though.

"Would you like me to do it?" Tsunade asked kindly but with no hint of disrespect or mock. With a tired sigh Harry handed over the pipette. "One drop at a time," he instructed and the Hokage chuckled softly as she took the tool from his hands and moved a much more steady hand to hover over the wound. One drop… two drops… after the third the wound started to smoke and hiss ever so slightly before healing completely.

Everyone let out sighs of relief and Harry chuckled, glancing at the clock as he heard his stomach rumble slightly. "It's eight already?" he asked in surprise. They had been at it for five hours. No wonder he felt tired and hungry.

"I do apologise for keeping you," Tsunade said, suddenly looking ashamed. "We thank you for helping us today." She bowed formally and the other medics followed suit, earning an embarrassed blush from the old Wizard. After a hundred year he still felt embarrassed when someone showed thanks for his accomplishment.

"The Sleeping Draft should finish working in a few minutes which means that the patient will be awake soon," Harry said, packing away his things. "I would suggest doing full tests on him the moment he awakens to check if he has fully healed. He will probably feel very sluggish and hungry. He's allowed to eat a salad or some vegetable soup. No meat or anything heavy until at least tomorrow. Let him sleep for at least another twelve hours and he should be back to his full strength though I suggest taking it easy, which means no training for at least two weeks and no missions outside the village until the end of the third week. Any sign of fatigue, let me know right away."

The Slug Princess chuckled at Harry's business like tone and nodded kindly. "We'll keep it in mind. Let's get you something to eat before you keel over." Harry didn't protest as he was escorted out of the hospital and into the street by the Hokage and Shizune.

…

Harry didn't think he would be able to stay awake much longer and was quite surprised that he didn't mind sitting in the BBQ place, quietly sipping his _sake_ as he watched the festivities in amusement. When Tsunade had dragged him out to get something to eat he would never have guessed that she would take them to Kotetsu's birthday party. Izumo happily greeted him, seemingly surprised to see him in the company of the Hokage and her assistant, but he didn't complain. He introduced Harry to the birthday boy before letting the old Wizard sit and eat.

A flurry of people went by, all Shinobi and all in a festive mood. It seemed like they were not only celebrating Kotetsu's birthday. Harry didn't ask and people didn't tell. He was still a stranger after all and even if he was in the company of the Godaime Hokage, Shinobi didn't trust strangers. Izumo still offered him his couch though for the second time that day, but Harry was saved by Iruka when the Academy Instructor told him the good news that he had secured the property. The puppy was currently curled up beside him, sleeping peacefully and Harry silently wondered how it had done that.

"But you can't possibly want to live there," Izumo said in shock. "At least sleep on my couch for the night. That house is a death trap."

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "My, my, Kamizuki-kun, it almost sounds like you wouldn't have me anywhere else," the old Wizard teased in amusement, watching shock settle onto the other man's features. "Am I that handsome you would bed me without even knowing me for more then two hours? I don't believe I deserve such flattery."

Chuckles erupted from around the booth as everyone who heard watched the guard turn red with embarrassment. "Who knew that Izumo could be such a flirt?" someone said from the other booth and more laughter followed.

The Wizard chuckled good-naturedly. "No harm done Kamizuki-san," Harry said, his green eyes alight with amusement. "I thank you for the kind offer but I'm sure that I will be fine. Should the house collapse before I reach it I will be happy to sleep on your couch for the night."

"Does that mean that if my apartment collapses I get to sleep on your couch as well Izumo-kun?" one of the Kunoichi asked merrily.

Izumo rolled his eyes at her and fired a utensil at her. She skilfully dodged and a playful fight started between them which was quickly moved outside. Harry watched safely from behind the glass, leaning back in the comfortable warmth of the seat while sipping from his _sake_. He felt comfortable here, amidst all these ninja who could probably kill him in an instant without realising it. Well not kill of course…

Harry sighed softly and wondered why he didn't feel more on edge. Whenever he had gone to a ninja village he had always felt the danger of being around them, but here he only felt at peace. Sure in some of the villages he hadn't felt the pressure of being in ninja company, but there had always been something. Had it not been the civilians or the weather it would have been something else. Never had he felt so at ease within hours of being in a village. Even if there was a dark power sleeping here.

It felt like… his time at Hogwarts or being at the Burrow. It felt like home.

Someone gently shook him awake. Harry hadn't even realised when he had fallen asleep. He blinked and moved to sit up. A lone dark eye stared at him kindly and for a moment it was the only thing Harry could see. His green gaze travelled over delicate features which were carefully covered by a mask and a crooked Hitai-ate. His gravity defying silver hair was as messy as Harry's own raven locks and seemed to give the younger man a very mysterious feel. Something stirred deep inside of Harry, something long since forgotten and it caught the Wizard slightly off guard.

"Time to get you home Kaede-san," the young Shinobi said, because he couldn't be older then twenty-five, right? Harry suddenly felt very old, to be reduced to a staring and blushing mess by this young man. Very old indeed.

The Wizard blinked a few times and stifled a yawn. "Do forgive my rudeness," he said, accepting the hand from this Shinobi so he could stand. "I'm afraid time has caught up with me."

"Don't be silly," the Shinobi said with a wave of his hand and he followed Harry out of the now deserted BBQ. It seemed that everyone had left, even Izumo who had not stayed behind to see if Harry would need his couch after all. "We heard Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san talk highly of your accomplishments this afternoon. It seems you've healed someone since I last saw you."

Harry frowned. "I was at the gate when you had just arrived," the silver haired Shinobi explained. "I guess we haven't been formally introduced. Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too Hatake-san." But Kakashi waved it away. "Call me Kakashi," the Shinobi said cheerfully. "Hatake was my father."

The Wizard smiled. "Very well Kakashi-san," Harry said. "I guess you already know my name."

"You've gained quite the reputation in the Elemental Countries," Kakashi said with a nod and lapsed into silence. They walked through the darkened streets of a night time Konoha and all the way to his new house, which Harry realised hadn't been that far at all, before he broke the comfortable silence. "Will you join me for a nightcap Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi seemed to smirk in amusement, but Harry couldn't be too sure what with the lighting and the mask being in the way. "What will we do should the roof collapse?" he asked teasingly. "We can't both share the couch in Izumo-kun flat."

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "Well we'll at least be warm," the Wizard said with an playful smirk. For a moment nothing mattered. Not that they were standing in the middle of the street and that anyone would be able to see them. Not that Harry was way too old for this young Shinobi. The stars twinkled in amusement above them as the two men stared at each other, clearly too hypnotized by each other's gaze to even think about anything else.

Over the years Harry had been branded an Ippikiookami, or lone wolf, by his fellow colleagues and friends alike. His work, studies and travels had been his life and for a very long time so had his Godson been. But since coming to the Elemental Nations his life had changed. These vast lands had changed him. Sure he still studied and travelled, and at odd moments he had worked, but his contact with the world had become different. The people he had met were different. They didn't expect anything from him, they didn't know his name. Harry had changed and had welcomed it.

And as he was standing here, staring into this young Shinobi's eyes (or eye), Harry didn't mind the fact that he had been robbed, drugged or even killed a few times since coming here. He had found home again…

The moment was ruined by an over enthusiastic puppy who nearly woke the whole neighbourhood as he bounded for them. As if being released from a spell both men laughed and watched as the puppy came to a clumsy stop in front of Harry. The Wizard picked up the newest addition of his family and smiled at Kakashi. "Good night Kakashi-san." After receiving a nod and goodbye wave, Harry watched the man Shunshin away before making his way to the house.

**A/N: wow, that was a mighty long chapter. Before anyone says anything. Kaede, I think, can be used for females as well as males. I found it in both name generators. Lucky me.**


	2. note

**You're all probably going to hate me fort his, especially the ones who were looking forward to the next chapter. Some people commented that keeping it as a One-Shot would be fine too and I'm starting to agree. I think making it longer than just this one chapter wouldn't be right. It already feels finished. Of course I had all these little ideas about making another chapter, but it doesn't seem to fit with what I had written. So instead of making it worse, I want to keep it as a One-Shot. I had planned it as a One-Shot at first anyway and the chapter feels finished.**

**This doesn't mean that I'm gonna be done with Harry/Kakashi pairings. I have a few ideas that I hope you'll all will like, so look forward to seeing a little more of me in the future. Bye for now!**


End file.
